custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Reign of Fear
Regin of fear is a serial made by abc8920. It shows what would have happened if the piraka succeed into stealing the Ignika. Chapter 1 Pokus entered in a Xian factory. As a long time ago, the Vortixx were making weapons. He remembered what had happened the lasts weeks. In Voya Nui, fights raged. The toa Inika and the Piraka were under the mount Valmai, seeking for the Ignika. When the Piraka reached the chamber of the mask of life, they confronted Vezon. After a long battle, the Piraka defeated him. With the mask of life, they went returned to the Matoran universe. They went to the Bohrok nest, were they proclaimed themselves rulers of the swarm. They found a strange liquid, and with this they transformed half of the swarm in bohrok-kal. They destroyed all Krana, and reprogrammed them as war machines. With the swarms in their army, they easily destroyed the Brotherhood of Makuta. They executed most makuta and conquered they army. After that the entire Matoran universe was conquered. A little time ago, they encountered Roodaka, who transformed them back to toa Hagah. Pokus looked one moment more on the factory. Then he left it. In front of him, a dimensional portal opened and a gold claw dragged him to it. He closed his eyes. When he opened it again, he was on a chamber in a subterranean fortress. In the chamber were a toa of water, Brutaka, Keetongu, Savage, Antroz and Voporak. -Who are you? -My name is Helryx, and I’m the leader of a secret organization. We are preparing to put and end to the Piraka Empire. Chapter 2 Savage, Antroz and Keetongu were in Metru Nui. Their mission was to recruit an army capable of challenging Rakshi, Visorak, Bohrok, Nektann, bohrok-kal and exo-toa. They were in the archives. Antroz transported the rahi to the Order of Mata Nui base through an Olmak. They had already transported the entry tunneler and catapult scorpion population, and they were searching the krahka. Suddenly, a troop of Rakshi appeared. They attacked, sending bolts of energy from their staffs. Antroz sent a wave of magnetism, destroying a pair of Rakshi. A poison Rakshi launched it’s power, and Keetongu absorbed it on his shield, an later launched it at some nearby Rahkshi, killing them. They went to a lower level. Some Vahki were patrolling the zone. After some time walking they found the Krahka, who agreed to join them. Suddenly some Brodhak arrived. One launched a Kanoka at Antroz, freezing him. Another stunned the krahka, making it to attack Keetongu. A Vahki attacked Savage, angering him to an extreme limit. He then fired some rockets at them, causing a great explosion. More Vahki arrived, and he launched at them paralysis rothuka, and then he destroyed them with his claws. Although, more vahki arrived, and knocked him out. Keetongu was trapped in solid protodermis by the Krahka, who was then captured by the Vahki. ---- Helryx, Brutaka and Voporak were departing to Odina via the Olmak. When they crossed the dimensional portal, they saw the Shadowed One’s fortress. Since the Piraka Empire took control of the universe, the Shadowed One made a deal with them, and now Odina was a high security prison Voporak knew it wasn’t easy to infiltrate the fortress and leave it alive. Their mission was to liberate the prisoners. The prisoners were mostly toa and other rebels. -How do we enter?-Said Helryx. -We attract their attention, they bring us inside and we run the fortress. Voporak said. -Nice plan. – Said Brutaka. The next moment he blasted Minion with raw energy, and Airwatcher and Prototype came. Once inside, Helryx blasted Prototype out, and Brutaka Knocked unconscious Minion. After some time walking, they entered in a room, which shape shifted into a cell, and they were soon surrounded by Dark Hunters. -I think we are really trapped.-Said Voporak. Chapter 3 Antroz looked through the girds. They had been trapped by the vahki and transported to the Great furnace, that now was a prison. He was in the same cell as their companions –keetongu, krahka and Savage-. If he wanted it, he would have escaped, but his companions had been unconscious. But now he had spent too much time in that small cell. He sent a bolt of shadow at krahka, awakening her. Antroz shape shifted into a smaller form, making him free from his bonds. Then he shape shifted back to his normal form and woke up Savage. Krahka freed keetongu from his protodermis prison. They were ready to leave, but not without a good plan. First, they had to recover their mask and weapons. Their plan was simple. While Antroz, Krahka and Keetongu scaped, Savage had to distrac the Vahki. Antroz fired some laser eyebeams at the door, sending it flying. The next moment, savage went out, attacking at some Vahki. Then the others went up-stairs. The next moment, all was a chaos. All Vahki from the furnace were fighting Savage. When a Vahki sent a freezing disk at him, he dodged it, and he went mad. Uncontrolled, he began to shoot rockets and paralysis spinners everywhere. After that mad rampage, most of the Vahki were destroyed, but the furnace was severally weakened. Meanwhile, Antroz and his companions had recovered their masks and weapons. More Vahki arrived, and Savage was outnumbered. He used his tri-claw to slice five Vahki in one swing. Then, some Kralhi arrived, and Savage fired a rocket at them, causing a great explosion, which bring down the entire platform were Savage and the Vahki were. Keetongu was able to catch Savage from falling on the lava that was at the bottom of the furnace. With the group out of the prison, Antroz activated his Olmak. The group crossed the dimensional portal, and when they went outside, they were at a rocky beach in an island in the southern edges of the universe. From a cave, a tall being appeared. It looked like a Skakdi, as it had a gold spine, but it was bigger. -Don’t attack him, he is our newest ally. He looks like a Skakdi, but he is the worst fear of a Skakdi, Irnakk. - said Antroz -But he is only a legend!-Said Krahka. -Well, some time before I was bellived to be a legend. With him, our team is complete. Now we have to go to Odina, we have a fortress to raid.- Said keetongu. Chapter 4 Keetongu and his companions crossed the dimensional portal and arrived at a cliff in Odina. They went to a plain that in past was a training center. Then, they stealthy walked to the fortess walls. If in the past the fortress was well guarded, now it was nearly impenetrable. Antroz and Keetongu blasted the wall with their massive strength, but it didn’t even crack. -Let me do the hard work.-Said Savage. With his tri-claw, he transformed a portion of the wall into liquid. When they crossed a hole, they saw the inside. There were hundreds of prisoners in cells, and Dark Hunters keeping an eye on them. They went to the main section of the fortress, to the Shadowed One’s room. There was a bifurcation at the end of the corridor. -We separate now. I and Krahka go that way. Savage and Antroz that and Irnakk that other way.-Said Keetongu. ---- Helryx looked at his companions of his cell. They wanted to raid the fortress, but they were captured. -We leave now. Antroz has telepathically said me that they are riding the fortress. I wouldn’t miss the experience of killing my old companions.-Said Voporak. Then, with his time aging powers, he broke the chains, and after that he freed Helryx and Brutaka. Voporak did the same with the girds, turning them to dust. ---- Darkness sharpened his claws, ready for battle. But his claws and blades were not going to kill the rebels that were raiding the fortress. His claws were for the Shadowed One. He always had trusted him, but he said to himself that if one day he saw weakness in the Shadowed One’s leadership, he will kill him. And now, he had seen one. In the past, if they had refused to kneel before the Piraka, they would have died respectably as the most feared rebels of the universe. And now, if they died, they would be remembered as the most hated jailers of the universe. So know, he had recruited some dark hunters that by some reason wanted to kill the Shadowed One: Firedracax, Shadow stealer, Vengeance and Guardian.